A New Beginning
by tsugaru kaikyo fuyugeshiki
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are separated. How will they come back together? will they feel the same way like before?
1. Chapter 1

_Tap tap tap tap_ went ciel's shoes as he walked on the cemetery ground a rose swinging on his right hand, he stopped on a certain one with the name of Sebastian Michaelis engraved on the stone, when ciel saw the name on it he raised the rose to his chest and took a deep breath. Not knowing that a man with a black sweater, and glasses had just spotted him from far away ciel began to talk "Sebastian Michaelis you miserable bastard i don't even know if i came to see you after all you did to me, but today i woke up thinking if you were alive on the day of your birthday and you know what, i feel stupid for thinking of coming up with explanations for everything that had happened! but i can't. Why did you have to play with my life and with my dreams!? and with everything i gave you? why, why?"

Ciel felt a tear run down his face and turned his head to the other side to wipe it off, the corner of his eye catching a glimpse of someone else walking his way. Curious of who it was he lifted his head up to find a woman all dressed up in red with flowers on her hands "huh?" he furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the woman who was now laying down the flowers on the grave stone of Sebastian "Sebastian... Nobody listened to me or understood me like you did, not even my husband. Happy Birthday, i hope that where ever you are you will always remember your madam red" she blew a kiss too the gravestone and smiled genuinely, Ciel's eyes widened in shock about what he just heard.

The man with the black sweater was hiding behind a tree listening to what they were saying, but he wasn't shocked. He was scared, scared because he knew that he had dated them both and they are now talking about him. Behind Ciel and Madam Red came another girl with maroon hair, thick glasses, and a dress that looked like it belonged to a maid. As the girl got closer she started to talk "Sebastian mm i will never forget that i was your princess, you were the first. You taught me a lot, happy birthday to you~ happy birthday to you~ happy birthday sebastian. Happy birthday to you." Madam Red looked at the girl and glared "Wait, excuse me, just who are you?" she asked "I am the girl who made sebastian the most happy" the girl replyed while grinning happily "The one he loved most" she added, Ciel put his hand on his hip and glared at both at them as they fought about who loved who most.

More and more women came and came, in the end a pair of ladies showed up with a band of mariachi both girls singing to the song and crying. "WAIT! STOP! STOP! Just look at yourselves! Crying and fighting over a guy who played with all of us! This guy doesn't deserve any of this!" ciel dropped the rose to the ground and walked away furious about the event that just happened.

The man behind the tree was now sulking "Oh ciel your the only one i ever loved in my life. When will you forgive me?" Sebastian saw as Ciel walked away farther and farther away.

_Months before_

The wind blew gentle breezes and the trees swayed slowly side to side, the tall buildings looking like they were touching the sky, what a nice day.

Sebastian entered a parking lot of a hotel and parked his car, he got out his car, took off his shades, and looked around "hahahahaha!" he fixed his tie and headed towards the door of the building while laughing quitely to himself.

A bunch of people went to catch up to him with video cameras, microphones, and a whole lot of questions "Ah hello there~" sebastian said as he was being surrounded quickly "Hello " said a woman who was with them "hello, ah how nice you look today" he said and kept on walking "Thank you very much! Tell us what does this presentation mean to you as the vice president of group Imperiora about the herb resource?" she asked "Ah well as you know this is the project when the japanese and U.S come together to give eachother the herbs that might work and create something new and helpful." his right hand ran through his silky hair and smiled at her still walking foward "oh and when you want an interviwe just call us and we will help you out" sebastian said turning around to wink at her "it was nice seeing you" he turned away again and walked away leaving the woman out of breath.

"Doesn't it seem wonderful and the most outstanding thing about this place is that besides being a suitable project it can be a very known place for tourist. Beach Hayama Isshiki is for the whole family, if we change it, it will be the most wonderful and important place for all the people around the world. Thank you for your attention." Ciel smiled and bowed in deep respect "Wow daddy! That was awesome!" said Ciel's kid, it's a long story of how he had the child. Ciel's child had blue eyes just like him and black hair just like his father, his body is fragile, he doesn't give any problems. If anything ever happened to him Ciel would kill who ever did it and then kill himself in the end.

"Nmm... Daddy when am i going to see my other daddy again?" Shiawase asked. Ciel turned to look at him and smiled more "I am not sure my sweet" he went up to his son and hugged him tight "i don't know". There was a love story ahead of ciel and sebastian that's for sure.

_**I hope you liked it guys. If you think i should continue then please tell me so :) and if not then please tell me so as well. That was just a small review of the story by the way ^^**_

_**(shiawase)= happiness**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CIEL P.O.V**

As i looked to the left then to the right i couldn't help but be disappointed "geez where in hell could that stupid classroom be?!" i murmured to myself.

So here is the story. I quit my other job! why? because they were to bossy. They bossed me all day, all i heard was "ciel go get the papers" and "ciel where are the papers" or "CIEL WHERE ARE MY DONUTS AND COFFEE!?" i mean can you believe it? Besides... they didn't like my plan about beach Hayama Isshiki being a tourist place for people all around the world, the first thing i got was "That's the most stupid plan you could come up with Ciel Phantomhive".

I didn't notice i passed the homeroom until someone said "Do you need any help? What are you looking for?" oh who could it be?"Oh um.." I turned around and saw a man with brown curly hair, pale skin, red pants, a purple V neck shirt, and black dressing shoes "Ummm i am looking for the classroom 248" why hasn't he reponded yet? "uhh hello~" he still doesn't respond "Hmm? Are you enjoying my beautiful face?" a smirk appears on my face without noticing "Eh.. Oh pardon." There is something strange here. My heart starts racing and my eyes widened "s-sebastian...?" my eyes look into his eyes but i notice something different, his eyes are blue not the red i know from the man i loved "S-sorry i thought you were someone else!" i bow to him.

"It's fine don't worry Mr..." i forgot to introduce myself "Ciel Phantomhive" was my reply as i straightened up " " what about him!? WHY HASN'T HE TOLD ME HIS NAME YET!? "My name is Tsuki Raven" Hmm interesting name.. "Nice to meet you " i bow once again and smile.

**SEBASTIAN P.O.V**

When i was heading towards my classroom i noticied a man about 23 years old.

"He looks like ciel" Once i got closer i noticied that i was right! IT IS CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! MY TRUE AND ONLY LOVE! Oh lord he looks wonderful and perfect as always. What should i tell him? should i ignore him? "Do you need any help? What are you looking for?" SHIT SEBASTIAN IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!? as he turned around i couldn't move. I felt frozen, i wanted to look at his face forever, i wanted to say sorry for all i had done, i wanted but i couldn't.

"Oh um" I think that's what he said.

I couldn't really hear him, all i could hear is my heart beating quicker and quicker. Sebastian move... move... say something... blink or something! "Hmm? Are you enjoying my beautiful face?" Now that i heard. Since when does he go around flirting with other guys!? OHH HE IS GOING TO GET IT! wait but how...? "Eh.. Oh pardon." Well he will get but not now.

I notice that he is staring at me. Oh NO! Don't tell me he knows who i am!? "S-sebastian...?" HE KNOWS WHO I AM! Maybe he noticed that i am wearing a wig... maybe the eyes... my face? He stares into my eyes "S-sorry i thought you were someone else!" he bows and i just couldn't help but be so relieved. I have to say something before he thinks that i am shocked... Hmm what do people do when they meet, ah yes they introduce themselves.

"It's fine don't worry Mr..." No it's not fine but i guess i just have to play along. It hurts doing this, it really does.

Ciel tells me his name and i smile. Now time for me to introduce himself " My name is Tsuki Raven" LIE! you are Sebastian Michaelis the one and only, that's what ciel would have said. " you are looking for the classroom.." he looks at me with a raised eyebrow which probably means he told me but i didn't hear him "248" 248~! WAIT 248! "Are you going to take classes here for the violin?" then i will be his teacher... But that way i would get to see him more often so it's all good "Ah yes" So he is going to take classes here! "Well then ... i will be your teacher" I wink at him and gesture for him to fallow me.

"Come with me"


	3. Chapter 3

**CIEL P.O.V**

Everything about this man makes my heart beat faster, not only that but he also smiles, laughs, chuckles, blinks, and yawns like sebastian.

There are times when i want to say 'I found you sebastian~' but that won't ever happen. Sebastian is dead, dead, DEAD! He won't come back, he left me alone, and hurt. "Shit" i whisper, "Are you alright ?" He looks up from a music sheet of paper "You seem to be in deep thought." When i look up i wish they were sebastian's eyes, but instead i came to meet blue eyes.. "Sorry , i indeed was in deep thought but i will concentrate from now on" I tried to smile the best i could but failed. "It's alright. There is no need to say sorry" He nods and smiles as well.

5 minutes later out of nowhere someone screams the time " IT'S 7:46!"

"IT'S 7:46?!"

"YES IT'S 7:46!~" someone yells out.

He looks at the time and his eyes widend "Well yes it is. Okay everyone make a circle!" he says. Everyone didn't even think twice, they didn't even think of how to make a circle they just made it!

"Uhhh do i join? what's going on?" i ask. I am so confused, what are we supposed to be doing?

A hand reaches for me and i realize it's Sebastian... i mean "Of course you join in." i grab his big hand, and let him bring me into the circle "Also, today i promised everyone that we would sing. It's a challenge of who sings better, everyone here says that this class is to boring just learning about music notes etc. soooo i told them 'how about a singing challenge?' and they all agreed soooo we are going to have a singing challenge"

This is such a strange class.

"BUT I CAN'T SING! My voice is horrible, and um i uh ah um I JUST CAN'T DO IT!" god i am embarrassed.

Everyone claps "YOU CAN DO THIS! EVERYONE CAN!"

Nooooo they were supposed to help me out in this and say 'he doesn't have to do it if he doesn't want to' but i guess that won't happen. goes over to his labtop and looks at us "who will start first? What song should i put?" he asks.

"ME!" i yell out, might as well get this over with. I bet my son would be proud of his father for his bravery! "How nice~ alright what song should i put?"

I didn't think about that.

Okay think of sebastian... "Okay i got it but um i will just make it up" can i do that? "alright" he smiles again and i feel happy about it. Hahaha how wierd.

I close my eyes "What do i need to do so that you know that i still love you? What do i need to do so that you know that i won't ever forget you?" I take a deep breath. "If i can't have you, If i can't kiss you anymore.." My voice fills the whole classroom, the tempo not to slow but not to fast either, i try to make it flow, i try to make my own beat so that i don't mess up, my heart aches thinking about him "What do i need to do my dear? There is no solution, I can't find it, the only comfort i have is to cry inside"

Something wet and warm rolls down my cheek. I wipe it away quickly and look towards to tell him i am done but he seems to be in shock and hurt at the same time.

"Are you okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CIEL AND SEBASTIAN P.O.V**

That song makes me want to cry_. FUCK! "_yes i am alright ... Thank you for your concern"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Pretty sure?"

"yes"

"Positive?"

"Yes"

"No regrets to your answer?"

"M-hmm"

"Hmm"

"Uh?"

"Nothing" wow that was a wierd conversation, but i really need to know if he was okay. He seemed like he was about to burst out crying like i was about to, so i wanted to make sure he was okay. "That was excellent. You might win the challenge" he grinned "Can i ask for a favor?" I NEED TO GET THIS OFF MY CHEST! "Does it have to do with money?" What the fuck!? "No" Seriously does he take me as that type of person to just ask for money! "Then what is it ?" ALRIGHT TIME TO TELL HIM~ "Can you please stop calling me by my last name ? It kinda makes me feel old.. Could you please call me ciel instead?"

YES I TOLD HIM!

"Of course ciel. But you need to do the same, Call me tsuki from now on please?" Shit there are to many 'please' around here.

"Will do Tsuki~" I need to lighten the mood to something happy. As i turn around i realize that EVERYONE was in shock "Ummm... Is there something wrong with _you?_" Maybe they didn't like the song, well fuck it. I don't care. I do care!

Grabbed.

Pulled.

Pushed.

Loss of balance.

Falls.

My eyes widen from what just happed. My butt hurts from landing to hard on the floor, i look up and i see them gather around me "OH MY GOD! i am so so so sorry! I didn't mean to make you fall. Here let me help you up." There is a person in front of me with long red hair that is tied in a pony tail, a red coat covers his body and thighs, skin smooth and milky, and his green eyes look down at me while his right hand reaches down for me "A-ah thank you." I take his hand and let him pull me up. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you fall. All i wanted was to give you hug and tell you how well you can sing. My name is Grell Sutcliff by the way." Grell smiles at me and i smile back "It's fine don't worry"

I feel this dark aura around us.

"Okay Grell you have apologized for what you have done. Now please go back to the circle" I think it's coming from... Tsuki?

...

Ah shit it's 10:00p.m already? Oh no! It's 10:00p.m "Shit" My feet just started to run quickly. I was late for my other job as a bartender. They don't pay me like i want them to as a violin teacher so i decided to have a second job. The bar is huge and kind of famous, it's is the most popular bar in England. The whole reason for those two jobs was because i quit my other job from all the stress i was getting.

"H-hey Tsuki !" I quickly knew who it was and i stopped running, turning around so i can face the younger male. "Yes ciel?" He looked so cute with his cheeks all pink from running. "I wanted to ask you another favor.." I will do anything for you my sweet cute little kitten, oh shit i am starting to feel tight in this pants "Sure what is it?" Ouch ouch ouch! it hurts. "I wanted to know if you knew any way that i can go home without taking the bus?" You can ride my bus~ "Actually i am headed to my other job. If you want you can come with me and after i am done with my shift then i can drop you off at your house?" Fuck! It feels so uncomfy. "Yes please. Thank you so much, i will pay you back." He smiled that sweet smile of his and i smiled back "No problem."

"Um so where are we going?" I looked at him and saw his cute curious face.

"We are going to a bar." I chuckled.

...

Once we arrived i was surprised at how big it was, big bright letters spelling the word "Black Butler" Making it known to anyone who passed by. "Woahhh! it's huge."

Yes my sweet "Yep, It's the biggest bar in England." He looks so adorable when he is amazed!

I completely forgot about my manners and opened the door to get out, i went to the other side opening the drivers door, and pulling Tsuki "Come ooooon Tsuki! I want to see inside!" Man i sound like a 13 year old. "Yes yes coming!" Tsuki quickly took off his seatbelt and got out the car. I grabbed his hand and started to run towards the door "Hurry! Hurry!" I ran faster making Tsuki stumble behind me. Fuck me the doors were huge and looked beautiful! The color of oak wood shined and looked glossy. Lights and loud music came from inside the bar making me feel excited. Tsuki was behind me and i don't really know what to do.. Do i open the doors.. Do i let him open the doors.. WHAT DO I DO!? "Okay let's go inside" I jumped slightly stardled and nodded "O-okay" He opened the doors and heat surrounded my body. "Holy shit! So many people" People were dancing, some people were drinking, others were drinking while dancing.

"Here sit at this stool. I will be right back i just need to change into my uniform alright?"

"Okay!"

I watched as Tsuki left, once he was gone i looked foward and a man was standing there. He had short blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, a bartender outfit, and seemed to be about 23 years old. "Hello there! Would you like anything to drink?" His voice was cheerful and filled with happiness. Well i did bring some money... It wouldn't hurt to have a drink "Mmm yeah, Can i have a Vodka strawberry lemonade Mr.." I look at his name tag and it read Finny " " Well of course i can have it so why am i asked ugh i am such a idiot "Sure thing!" Finny turned around and left to make the drink. Hmm i hope Tsuki doesn't mind.

Finny made the Vodka Strawberry Lemonade and added the vodka "Hmm just a little bit more~" He didn't add a little he added a lot. Finny headed back to Ciel who was twirling on his stool. "Here you go sir! That will be 24 dollars."

I handed him 24 dollars, and he left to go take someone else's order. Yummy my drink looks delicious! I took the glass and took 3 big gulps the vodka making my chest feel warm. Just as i was putting my glass down Tsuki appeared infront of me and smiled "All done." I nodded and smiled. He wore the the same thing Finny was wearing but instead of a bow tie around his neck he had a lose tie "Tsuki you look awesome" What the fuck. I think the alchohol is starting to take an affect. I took three more gulps of the drink and looked up to see Tsuki grinning "Why thank you" He purred.

"Hey your voice sounds sexy." The words slurred out and my eyes lidded. Tsuki's expression turned into a shock one but then frowned, then smirked "Such sweet things you're saying to me." Damn Tsuki looks hot! Although that blonde hair doesn't exactly suit him or his eyes. I took 4 gulps of the drink this time my mind becoming foggy. I reached forward and grabbed Tsuki's tie pulling him down, without thinking i kissed him full on the lips rather harshly.

Sebastian's eyes widened from this sudden movement. Damnit what do i do? what... should.. i... do... I couldn't help it. I kissed ciel back closing my eyes. Before i could do anything else Ciel pulled away "Sorry! Please forgive me. It's just... I am so sorry!" I jumped to his side and grabbed his hand. What in bloody hell am i doing? I pulled him along with me and headed someplace where they wouldn't be seen. Once nobody was around i cupped his cheeks in my hands and kissed him, a small gasp escapes Ciel's lips making me kiss him with eagerness.

Ciel tugged at the false fair and felt it move. Ciel tugged on it again and harder this time making it move sideways. Sebastian was to busy kissing Ciel that he didn't even notice the wig shift in his head.

I tugged on his hair again and again when suddenly it moved sideways... WHAT THE HELL IT MOVED SIDEWAYS! I pulled on it really hard and it came off.

Sebastian stopped kissing the younger male and his eyes snapped open.

I pulled away from tsuki and looked at the wig on my hand. "Tsuki..." I looked up and saw a wig cap on his head. Without realization my hands were on Tsuki's head pulling off the wig cap.

Black raven hair neatly came down to frame sebastian's face. The older male was to shocked to even move, his eyes wide open.

I look into his eyes and notice something... Contacts. I know they are contacts it's very obvious juding by the color that is slightly sticking out. "TAKE OFF THOSE CONTACTS RIGHT NOW !" Why am i so mad?

Sebastian already knew very well how to take them off. Bending his head he slowly and reluctantly he took them off. "Look up at me!" WHY THE FUCK AM I MAD!?

_Shit. _I looked up, my crimson eyes looking into his blue sapphire eyes. Ciel's heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest, his heart was racing, and his eyes filled with tears "Sebastian.."


	5. Note for you

**HELLO EVERYONE! i just wanted to say that i plan on removing the fanfictions A New beginning and My Tutor. The reason for this is because i think people read them but they don't review them. You don't review who ever reads them and it makes me really sad. In my mind i am like "OH noooo they don't like them." If you want me to keep them and finish them then please please please please review. **

_**Thank you~ 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG YOU GUYS I AM SOO HAPPY! my favorite writers are going to meet today! **

**I am so joyful today~ that is why i made the chapter as quick as possible. Since i am happy i want you to be happy as well! With me~**

**Weeeeee! Go ahead and read**

"I-I can explain!" My voice sounded weak, and scared. I didn't know what to do, the person I love just found out who I really am. How am I supposed to feel? I don't know. "Oh yeah!"

Slap

"You're such a liar! I thought you were dead, you made me cry for months! And out of nowhere you just... Just... Just... Damn you! What are you doing? Explain to me. NOW!" To be honest all I wanted to do is hug Sebastian, and tell him I missed him so much. But I couldn't, my body wouldn't move, all I can do is yell at him angryly and cry without sobbing.

"I can't explain this to you here. Please Ciel lets just go somewhere private. I will explain everything to you... I promise." Me Sebastian Michaelis wants to run away at the moment. In fear that I won't see the younger male in the future, in fear that he will reject me right now that i see him again after who knows how many months ago. "No! Tell me now." One shook of my head and I wish I had never done it "FINE DON'T FUCKING TELL ME. I AM LEAVING. I don't want to see your face ever again!"

As he turned around to leave my four movements were grit my teeth, take a step, grab his arm, and pin him to the wall "Now listen. If you go... If you dare walk out without my permission... You will regret it. Not only that but I will also never ever ever leave your ass alone. Do you understand?"

Slap

"Let me go! "

Slap

"You liar!"

Slap

"You CHEATER!"

Slap, slap, slap, slap.

"The day of your fucking birthday I went to see your _'tomb' _and guess what I got in return. Your bitches! That's what I got! It should have been complete sorrow that you were _'dead', _crying and saying how much I loved you. But no instead my blood was just boiling. My hands just wanted to slap the shit out of them! LIKE THIS!"

Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap.

By now I felt like my face was gone. It felt so numb, and the only words I manage to get out in the end were barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please lets just go talk about this somewhere else. Ciel... OH MY GOD PLEASE?. I can't efford to lose you, not again."

Crisom with sapphire met. My anger left my body, but a glare was plastered on my face "Alright... But only because I want to fix this" It's a lie. The only reason to my agreedment was because I still love Sebastian, and Ciel phantomhive couldn't efford to lose him either.

"Lets go to your house?" I asked as Ciel turned away to look at something else that wasn't me... Ouch.

"No"

"Huh why not?" Was my question because I don't see anything wrong with going to his house. He only shook his head and sighed.

"Fine, lets go to my house then?"

"I guess that works." Ciel's gaze returned to me, and I can't help but smile when he looks at me. It's just crazy!

But I can't help to think that It'll be kind of akward on the way to the house won't it?

...

I parked my car outside the big house (Sebastian's house, he just doesn't like calling houses 'his' in this story)

Just as aspected. It was akward on the way home. Everything was quite, it was like there wasn't anyone inside the car. Felt strange real strange for me.

"Uhhhh okay we are here..." AND IT STILL FEELS AKWARD! "Ummm I suppose we should go... Now?" Yep completely akward "Yeah okay" I looked at Ciel and nodded "Alright."

As we got out of the car cold wind hit my face which made me growl, which also made Ciel look at me "S-sorry. I don't like the cold that much." Ever so slightly a blush came to my face. Ciel was still looking at me "Heh how cute. You're blushing" Did I hear right? Am I going insane? IS THIS HEAVEN!? "Eh? What?" I asked. I can't believe he called me CUTE! I SHALL DIE FROM A HEART ATTACK! "N-nothing, Lets go inside please. I am freezing out here." SHIT! Stupid brain. Of course it's cold, gain your ability to think right again Sebastian!

That was close... Gosh I should be more careful in what I say out loud. BUT IT'S TRUE! Sebastian did look cute blushing. "Hehehehe" Did I giggle!?

"Ciel come inside" He seems to be in deep thinking. God please let things go alright when we get inside.

**Thank you for reviewing you guys I love you all! I know dear promocat and i am thankful to you! *sends you a whole bunch of hearts* for you~ **

**The rest of you thank you, thank you *gives you roses* THANK YOU! **

**I love you all *sends kisses* Till next time.**

**KEEP REVIEWING! Please?**

**BYE BYE BEE~**

**And next chapter i will make sure that _something _happens between them two :)**


End file.
